Roadside Assistance
by Lyra Koshima
Summary: Never ask for a crazy rhyiming guy yo fix your motor. The pilots car breaks down and they ask a crazy guy for help.


**Lyra: *humming***

**Niko: she's been doing that for hours.**

**Lyra**: *humming*

**Niko**:  She's going to a Paul McCartney concert in two days. 

**Lyra**: *humming*

**Niko**: She's way too excited and getting REALLY ANNOYING

**Lyra**: *still humming* I GET TO GO TO THE STATES FOR 4 HOURS!!!!! ^_______^ *extreme happy*

**Niko**: Them you come right back home. You spend more time on the plane then in the US.

**Lyra**: *deathglare* Don't rub it in.

Roadside Assistance 

~*~ THE NIGHT BEFORE ~*~

**All**: *in the car on the way home from a party*

**Quatre**: Where are we?

**Heero**: I don't know.

**Duo**: You don't know?! You're the one driving!

**Heero**: I know that! But the headlights are broken and I can't see a thing!

**Duet**: So how did you plan on getting us home?

**Heero**:…

**WuFei**: *sniff sniff* What's that smell?

**Trowa**: *looks out the window*…The motor's on fire…

**All**: AHHHHHHH!

**Heero**: *stops the car with a screech*

**All**: *fly forward*

**Trowa**: *hits the windshield*…ow…

**Quatre**: the car's broken down, what are we supposed to do?

**Duo**: *sigh* What _can _we do? It's dark. We'll just stay here tonight I guess.

~*~ THE NEXT MORINING ~*~

**Duo**: *sarcasm* Well I had a great sleep last night.

**All**: *deathglare Heero*

**Heero: Hn…**

**Quatre: Where are we?**

**WuFei: Maybe we should ask somebody for directions.**

**Trowa: *points across the street* Maybe we should ask him.**

**Duo: Wait a minute. Even if we do get directions, we can't go anywhere with our car in this shape, we're talking miracles here!**

**WuFei: Maybe one of us can fix it.**

**Duo: Let me see the motor, I'll see if I can do something. *goes out and looks at motor***

**Trowa: Do you think he can fix it?**

**Duo: *screams***

**Duet: Well, Can you fix it? What do you think?**

**Duo: *sobbing* I think it burnt my finger! T_T**

**All: *sweatdrop***

**Guy: *across the street reading a book* ad hoc, ad loc and quick pro quoe, so little time, so much to know!**

**Quatre: okay, should we ask him to help? Maybe we should show him our motor.**

**Duet: He my not have seen one before.**

**All: *walk over to the guy***

**Duet: Hey! Can you tell us where we're at?**

**Guy: You're standing in the middle of the street, at that.**

**Heero: Alright…and who in the world are you?**

**Guy: Who? Who indeed am I? *hands them all business cards with his name***

**Duo: Jeremy?**

**WuFei: Hillary?**

**Duet: Dude?**

**All: What? Who? **

**JHD: Eminent Physicist, polyglot copyist, prize winning pianist, good dentist too!**

**Duo: Lousy poet**

**JHD: Critics voice! Take your choice!**

**Quatre: I'm getting scared, can we just show him our motor and leave.**

**JHD: *examines motor* Turboprop super combustible spring, metrosyclonic and stereophonic, haha! This motor I see has a broken down thing! *Pounds motor***

**Motor: *starts working***

**Heero: He fixed it?**

**Duet: He fixed it!**

**WuFei: Great, lets go.**

**JHD: I must complete my bust, two novels, finish my blueprints, begin my beguine.**

**Trowa: Excuse me but must you always talk in rhyme? **

**JHD: if I spoke prose, you'd all find out, I don't know what I talk about! Ad hoc ad loc and quick pro quoe, so little time, so much to know.**

**WuFei: What's he doing now?**

**JHD: *writing with his feet* The footnotes for my nineteenth book, this is my standard procedure for doing it, and while it compose it, I'm also reviewing it!**

**Duo: He's good. How can he lose? **

**JHD: it's my policy never to read my reviews!**

**WuFei: Can we leave now?**

**Quatre: Yeah, let's go. Thanks for fixing our car.**

**Duo: *in the car* That guy was freaky.**

**Heero: Damn! We forgot to ask him for directions!**

**Trowa: Just drive around, we'll find someplace familiar, then be able to get home.**

**Heero: *turns corner* **

**Quatre: Isn't that our house?**

**All: -_-****

**Duo: …we stayed out here all night, and our house was right around the corner!?**

OWARI 

**Lyra: Well that was stupid, **

**Niko: …**

**Lyra: What no sarcastic comment? **

**Niko: If you're waiting for me to argue that that was a stupid fic, you're in for a very long wait. **

**Lyra: -_- anyway, I have an explanation for the stupidity. **

**Niko: …**

**Lyra: The silence is scary…but back to my explanation, the freaky rhyming guy was a chara in a Beatles movie called "Yellow Submarine" in a scene where their sub breaks down and this freaky guy helps them. And since I'm gong to a Paul McCartney concert, it was just a little tribute since the concert's on April 17, THAT'S TWO DAYS AWAY! First April 15… oh crud!**

**Niko: What?**

**Lyra: It's April 15!**

**Niko: and…?**

**Lyra: It'd TAX DAY you baka! I have about 10 minutes to get this tax return to the post office! **

**Niko: Man you waste a lot of time doing pointless stuff…WE'RE GOING TO LOSE EVERYTHING BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPIDITY!**

**Lyra: *runs out of the house***

**Niko: *sweatdrop* Oh boy, she left without the tax return!**


End file.
